The present application relates to a liquid-crystal display apparatus having a function to determine typically the position of an object coming into contact with or approaching the display face of the apparatus.
In the past, there have been introduced technologies each used for determining typically the position of an object coming into contact with or approaching the display face of a display apparatus. The introduced technologies include a representative technology generally becoming popular in a wide range of applications as a technology for implementing the touch panel of a display apparatus.
There are a variety of types of the touch panel. A touch panel of a type generally becoming popular is a panel for detecting an electrostatic capacitance. In the case of such a touch panel, when the panel is touched by an object such as a finger, a change of electric charge on the surface of the panel is detected and the touched position on the surface is thus determined. Therefore, by making use of such a panel, the user is allowed to carry out an operation on the panel intuitively.
In addition, in recent years, there are proposed a variety of technologies for determining typically the position of an object without providing such a touch panel on a display face.
For example, “A Touch Panel Function Integrated LCD Using LTPS Technology” written by six authors including N. Tada, IDW '04 Proceedings of the 11th International Display Workshops, International Display Workshops, pp. 349-350 (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document) discloses a technology for grabbing typically the image of an object by providing an optical sensor in every pixel on a liquid-crystal display apparatus manufactured by making use of the low-temperature poly-silicon.